What I Would Do For You  Delena REPOST
by Mrs.Bones23
Summary: Someone knocks Elena over, and Damon takes it into his own hands to teach them a lesson. REPOST. Hoping to please blackberry08us! Please R&R contains moderate violence


Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Sigh) – Sorry if it's OOC I'm working on it.

Hoping to please

Damon leaned on his car parked outside the school, he was waiting for Elena, Stefan had told him to take her home as her car was in the garage, and of course he accepted. Snow fell softly into his night black hair, melting and forming droplets that ran down his jaw and dampened his t-shirt underneath the jacket he wore. The bell rang loud and clear from the top of the school and pupils flooded out the double oak doors, he spotted Elena in the crowd, _Beautiful like the sun, _a voice in his head whispered, he ignored it. She made her way over to his car, and was just about to speak when a group of boys ran past her, one bumped into her and sent books and papers flying to the ground. The jock laughed and ran on with a rugby ball in his hand. Damon felt anger growing inside him as he rushed to help Elena with her books. _Nobody does that to her._

"**Damon its fine" **She told him, obviously noticing the murderous glint in his eyes.

Damon looked over his shoulder at the group of jocks in the parking lot. _They'll regret it._

"**Who is that jerk?" **He asked.

"**His names Jack Harrison, he's the rugby captain" **Elena answered.

Damon narrowed his eyes, stood up and started making his way to towards Jack when he felt a hand on his arm.

"**Don't Damon" **She said, concerned.

Damon shook his head.

"**He pushed you, which is not tolerable; anyway, I need some weightlifting" **

The jocks stopped when they saw Damon walking towards them, a couple backed away, but the boy who pushed Elena stayed forward, still bouncing the basketball arrogantly. Damon stopped stiffly in front of the jock. _Teach him a lesson he wont learn in collage Damon, _the voice urged.

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I pushed your girlfriend!" **The jock said sarcastically.

Damon cocked his head to one side and grinned. _Definitely a dick._

"**Aw no hard feelings… Mate, tell your sister she left her bra at my house" **He replied, then with a flick of his wrist, he had the basketball in his hands, he punched it, and watched the jock's faces as it deflated. Jack stepped back, poised to run, but as he turned round, Damon stuck his foot out and he fell onto the concrete ground.

_Why bother Damon? She doesn't want you. She never will. _

Damon picked him up by his rugby t-shirt and pushed him onto a bumper of a car, the alarm rang loudly in the jock's ears.

_She wants your brother, you know, the handsome, talented one?_

Damon picked him up and threw him from above his head onto the floor, a crack came from his leg, and he cried in pain. _I'll teach him what pain is, little brat, _Damon thought, pulling a metal bar from a bin.

_Let's see you play rugby after this! _

He was about to rein it down on the jock when two warm arms wrapped round his chest and attempted to pull him away. Elena. Her eyes were shining with tears that wouldn't fall.

_She wouldn't waste her tears on you, _that cruel thing said, in his mind.

"**Damon! Stop it!" **She pleaded.

_Why would she pick you? You're a monster Damon Salvatore, nothing but a heartless jerk, like that jock you just smashed in._

Damon turned his head towards her and felt a wave of warmth run through his heart, keeping his eyes on Elena, he dropped the metal bar and heard it fall to the floor. The jock scrambled away, and Elena and Damon were left with a crowd of people staring at them.

"**Show's over" **Damon hissed at them, and the crowd soon left.

On the way home, while Damon drove, Elena talked to him.

"**Why did you stop when I told you to?" **She asked.

Damon took his eyes of the road and left a finger on the wheel, though it stayed on the road and didn't crash.

"**Do you have to ask? You know the answer, 'Because I'd jump through rings of fire for you', except less cheesy, there's no point me telling you this, your still visiting the **_**Chapel la saint Stefan**_**" **He answered acidly, turning the radio up, he hated the song, but Elena said she liked it.

Elena looked at him.

"**A trip to hell would be nice" **She replied quietly.

Damon's head flicked faster than a human's to Elena, and his eyes widened.

It's not the best time to knock someone speechless when they're driving a car.

_Elena screamed as the car plunged down the side of the bridge… Damon wrestled with the steering wheel, that was when he realised what the thing inside his head was, it was truth. _

To be continued! Please R&R!


End file.
